Ellie Santos
Elizabeth "Ellie" Santos ''(Lucy Hale) ''is a 326-year-old vampire that resides in Fells Church. Ellie had returned to Fells Church to retreive a certain "Crystal" that would help her break free from an ancient curse, but Ellie brough along her demons as vampires from left and right started to file in from her past. As the story progresses we will learn more about Ellie's tormentor, Johnston Everwood, who she is a sire to. Season 1 In Season One, Ellie Santos is the main antagonist. She is a vampire with a cold-heart for humans, and she has turned people such as Ruebin and probably took part in Samantha Boone's murder. Ellie then hires a man to kidnap Kristin Dawson, just to get Ethan Proudmore to play her game. Ellie soon reveals that she had feelings for Ruebin, after Alexandra Nicolaev staked him. Ellie is then staked and taken into captivity, and is forced to talk to Ethan and Alexandra and reveal secrets about her past, one being she is a sire to Johnston Everwood. Ellie then helps Ethan rescue Kristin from Henry and Michelle Richards, and has Michelle staked. Ellie then reveals that Henry won't stop until he has Kristin. Symone Warren places a spell on the Proudmore house to prevent that, but Henry manages to get to Kristin after causing an car accident. Ellie takes Henry down, and Ethan stakes him. Ellie then decides to reveal that Kristin and Scarlet resemble each other. Soon, Ellie's curse starts to hit her...and then Ellie learns from Amelia, that Scarlet swallowed the crystal so no one could find it, and then placed a spell on it that would transfer the crystal through her descendants that were girls. Kristin being the next descendant is told that she is the crystal itself. Ellie has no word if vampires from her past except, Henry and Johnston, are still alive...hinting that Scarlet might have been figured out and staked back in 1800. Ellie and Alexandra have an rivalry when things first kick off, but lately Ellie has been trying to create bonds with Ethan and Alexandra, and is starting to get to know Kristin. Ellie has many secrets and a lot of them are revealed as the season progresses. Ellie not only has a rivalry with the arriving Skye Asaari, but she has a past that will question her own existence. Ellie and Skye come face to face in the finale, and Skye manages to get Ellie down and is about to stake her, when she decides that they both have lost enough. Skye lets go of Ellie and Ellie tells Skye Asaari to leave town before Greg Sutherland has time to use the spell. Ellie then goes to Kristin to apologize for everything, but Ellie only receives a door to the face. Season 2 Ellie Santos in this season is more broken than she is fixed, especially since the return of Johnston Everwood, Ellie doesn't know whose side to be on. Category:Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Season 2 Characters